


A God You Are Not

by foggywizard, Sebastian_Clarke



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Lemons and violent chapters will be clearly marked, Mature rating for lemons and violence, Psykhe and Eros AU, RP logs, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Clarke/pseuds/Sebastian_Clarke
Summary: Frankenstein falls foul of Maduke by daring to exist, so Maduke sends Lunark to punish him. When Lunark accidentally falls in love with Frankenstein, things go from bad to worse. A retelling of the Psykhe and Eros story, with Frankenstein and Lunark.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mari. What news have you today?" Kranz knew his wife was better at their day to day affairs than he.

"I was thinking about Frankenstein's marriage prospects." She replied, walking over to him so she could wrap her husband in an embrace.

"Frankenstein's? He is reaching that age, isn't he?" So of course she was looking them over.

"Yes, Jake has already married, and while there is no shortage of admirers for Frankenstein, I'm unable to find a suitable match." It was starting to worry her. What if he remained unmarried?

"We all know he's as beautiful as Maduke himself. We should visit the Oracle. Perhaps he knows what is in store for our son."

"I hope so." Although, consulting the Oracle did nothing to soothe her fears.

Kranz laughed. "Maybe he’ll simply ascend to godhood. Then we’ll really have reason to make those offerings." At any rate... "Just burn those suits. Our son deserves the best life has to offer him."

"Yes, that would be best for now." She sighed, hoping the Oracle would alleviate their fears, if only a little.

* * *

Kranz made his way up to the temple. An orange haired woman turned out to be the Oracle. "I have come to find out what awaits my son."

"Welcome," Gaura greeted, "I shall consult Garda and see what news she reveals." Gaura inhaled the vapours from the chasm beneath Garda's temple, allowing herself to fall into a trance like state. Opening herself up to Garda's divine wisdom.

Kranz waited patiently. His son was more than worth any wait.

Gaura sat in a trance like state for several moments until she spoke. Her voice had changed and become more ethereal. "You have come to find what awaits you son, is that correct?"

He nodded. Knowing what the future held for him would make things much easier in dealing with suitors.

"Your son shall find true love and happiness. However, his chosen match will not be of this world."

"Not of this world? A goddess?"

"Not a Goddess, a great furred beast, shall be the one, to take your son." Garda told Kranz, speaking through Gaura.

"What?" No. No that couldn’t be right. His son could never love a monster.

"Many trials await your son. You must prepare him."

"But how can this be?! Why is he fated to a beast?!"

"He has provoked the wrath of Maduke, and for that he will suffer a great deal."

A chill ran down his spine. Oh. "It’s hardly my fault that his beauty surpasses the God's." He sighed. "What must I do to prepare?"

"Prepare a feast in Maduke's name. Honour him, so that he may withdraw his wrath." Her words trailed off, as Gaura came to her senses.

He nodded. "Thank you." He'd go do just that.

"How are you enjoying the feast, son?" Hopefully he was at least having a bit of fun. It was in Maduke's name, to appease him, but that was no reason Frankenstein couldn't enjoy himself.

Frankenstein managed a smile, "It's nice," he was still worried about what his father had told him earlier.

He clapped a hand to his back. "No son of mine is marrying a monster."

That didn't really put him at ease. His father had consulted the Oracle of Garda, and from what he knew, her predictions were never wrong. Frankenstein smiled weakly, "I've never known the Oracle to be wrong, father."

"She is the one who recommended the feast. I am sure Maduke will see reason and withdraw his punishment." Invisible to the humans, a figure skulked nearby. Foolish, foolish humans. Of course her father wasn't going to forgive them this easily. He'd always been a vain god.

He smiled at that, "Yes, you're probably right." Perhaps Maduke would see reason and revoke his curse.

She returned to speak to her father. He would not like this in the least. Though, from what he'd observed, it wasn't Frankenstein's fault.

* * *

Maduke sat on his throne, seething with anger, if they thought that a feast would appease him, after the way they'd insulted his name, they were sadly mistaken.

The furred woman knelt before him. "Father." She hadn't even needed to seek audience with him. She'd been summoned.

"Lunark, good you've come. I have a special task for you." Maduke informed her, as he continued to seethe internally.

"Yes, Father?" She rose. Probably another love mission where she was to make someone fall for someone they shouldn't. Well. _Lust_ for. She was the goddess of _desire and attraction,_ though that tended to lead to a genuine love.

"The humans have not taken the proper care in worshipping me, and it is because of Frankenstein. I want you to take your arrows of love and have him fall for some foul, hideous creature." He ordered in a dry, monotone voice.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something monstrous, something that will turn people's stomachs." How dare they say Frankenstein was more beautiful and him. He'd show them what happens when you cross the God of love and beauty.

"Male, female... what's the goal here?"

"Female, I'm not a total monster," he laughed, "I want him to be hopelessly in love with the creature, and for the creature to not love him in return. I want him to experience what true pain and torment feels like."

"..." Somehow, she felt that pointing out that it was entirely possible that the man wasn’t straight was pointless here. Or that her arrows induced lust and not love. He probably believed those to be the same as well. "Your will will be done, Father."

Maduke dismissed her with a wave of his hand, before laughing to himself. The plan for his revenge had been put into motion, and soon he would reap the benefits from it. With Frankenstein falling for a foul beast, the people would realise he's not a God, and return to him. It was so delicious, he could almost taste it.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding a monster that met Father’s specifications was difficult. A harpy, maybe? Or one of the telchines? Perhaps even Phaea, that strange sow of Demeter’s. Eh. Better get a good look at him first. The man seemed to be holed up in his room. Why?

Frankenstein was tired after a long day, even though the feast should have appeased Maduke, he still felt unsure, worried about something he couldn't quite place. He got ready for bed, perhaps a good nights rest would put him more at ease.

Phaea. Nothing would make Father happy than something completely non-human. Still, she felt sorry for him. His looks weren’t his fault, and though he did nothing to stop the offerings, he did not start them. “Sorry, Frankenstein.” He would not hear her, but she said it all the same, reaching for an arrow in her quiver only to cut herself on it. No. Oh no. That was bad. She could already feel the heat flooding her, unnatural desire for the man invading every corner of her soul.

Frankenstein was lost in his own thoughts, for several moments, before he mustered up enough energy to undress himself and climb into bed, he turned out the lights before closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He needed to rest if only he could stop worrying long enough for that to happen.

She bit her lip as she saw his unclothed form. Beautiful. The most she’d ever seen, Father be damned! And she wanted him. Her arms wrapped around her self-consciously and- Wait. She looked at her hands, her arms. The claws on her fingertips. She could be considered a monster by the human's standards, couldn’t she? And forcing a loveless marriage was something Father would love even more than a simple unrequited love. Yes... she could get what she wanted now quite easily.

After tossing and turning for a several minutes, Frankenstein finally started to drift off. He lost himself, to his dreams, calm, peaceful, knowing everything would work out for the best.

She watched him for a while longer. “I suppose it’s time I go arrange a marriage.” This had to be the greatest extents she’d gone to to get laid, but then, she’d never wanted anyone this badly before.

* * *

A second trip to the oracle. This was their best chance at finding out if it worked or not. They needed Frankenstein to find love. A political marriage just wouldn’t do for their son.

"Greetings, I have been expecting your return." Gaura said to Kranz as he approached the temple again, "What do you seek to know today?"

"The feast. Did it work?" Was his son safe, and good to find love?

Once more Gaura entered a trance-like state, to allow Garda to take possession of her body, "I have grave news," the ethereal voice began, "Maduke was unimpressed with the offering, and has chosen to seek revenge."

No... "What should we do?"

"Have him dressed for marriage and take him to the top of the rocky mountain, where he will meet his fate," Garda told him.

Pain. That was the only word to describe Kranz's face. His favourite son, gone to slaughter for the gods. "I understand." This was the only way. If they didn't do it, it would just enrage the god more and threaten their land.

"You must do this tonight, or the consequences will be far more severe." Those were her last words, as her spirit, left the Oracle's body.

Kranz paled, shaken by her words. "Thank you." He'd go and prepare his son for sacrifice then.

* * *

Kranz went home with a heavy heart. "Mari. Get Frankenstein. And the others." They needed to know.

Mari was frighted, what had the Oracle said, she fetched the others quickly so that they could hear what news the King had bought.

He swallowed. "Frankenstein is to be dressed for marriage and taken to the top of the mountain. Maduke is still displeased."

Mari was overcome with sadness, "Why? We had the feast in his honour, why can't he let our son be happy." Frankenstein just stood there shaken, his worry and unease now turning to dread.

"Hah! Frankie's too pretty for a god to be happy with him regardless!" Honestly, Jake thought he had it coming.

Yuizi walked over to her mother, taking her hand in comfort, "Don't cry Mother, I'll be alright. You'll see." She was frightened of what would happen to her older brother, but for now, she needed to stay strong, for her mother's sake.

“Frankenstein. Go. Find the clothes you would want to be married in.”

"Yes, Father." He nodded, solemnly, as he walked to his room, to find the clothes he'd set aside for his wedding.

Kranz took a seat, his head resting on his hands. “Our son. Sacrificed to a god.”

Mari held onto her daughter, still in tears, "What did we do wrong? Why is he so mad at our son?" She cried.

Kranz swallowed. “The offerings his admirers made. They were meant to go to Maduke.” They’d always known that. “And the comparisons....” Just made things worse.

"But that's not his fault," she protested, even though she knew it would do no good now, the Gods had already spoken and they had no choice but to obey.

“You think they care? He exists, and his existence is at the centre of it.”

Her heart was heavy, as the tears continued to fall. "How long do we have? How long before we have to sacrifice him?"

“Tonight. It has to be tonight, or there will be further consequences.”

She was heartbroken, "So, we don't even have time to say goodbye to him." Hearing this, Yuizi held onto her mother even tighter. She was afraid, of what would happen to her brother.

Jake had to fight to hold in his laugh. Served his arrogant ass right! Any of them could have stopped the worship, but no! They treated it as Frankenstein’s due.

"I am ready," Frankenstein said, returning to the main hall, dressed in his wedding attire, he knew it was for the best, and yet he couldn't help but wonder what would become of him.

Kranz rose. “Let’s go.” They had to get him to the mountain top tonight.

Frankenstein nodded, following his father, and his mother out of the hall, and down the corridor, eventually leaving the castle, to head towards the mountain. They walked in silence, as they made their way, to meet his fate.

Kranz left him at the mountain, the rocks too high for anyone to climb. Soon, Frankenstein was greeted by a blond man wearing strange garb.

He looked at the man, he'd resided himself to his fate, "Who are you?" He asked the blond man.

He opened his eyes slowly. “Ragar, the west wind. I am here to take you to the top of the mountain.” Soon, the sun would set. And then Lunark would be there to consummate their marriage.

"Thank you." Frankenstein was now more frightened than ever and yet for all his worry, he knew this was necessary.

"I am surprised she took an interest in you," Ragar admitted.

"She? So, you know who I'm being married to?" He asked curiously, although the Oracle's words still haunted him.

"I do." He picked the man up, ready to carry him up the mountain.

Frankenstein held onto him, "What is she like?" He asked, he'd heard such terrible things, and what with Maduke angry at him, he wasn't sure what fate had in store.

Ragar hummed. "I am not at liberty to say. She has worked hard to rework your punishment into a reward, of sorts. Speaking too much might anger Maduke again."

He didn't want to risk angering Maduke again, so held onto Ragar tightly, as they headed to the top of the mountain.

Landing deftly at the top, Ragar set Frankenstein down. "You should rest. She will want to consummate your marriage. This won't be just in name."

Frankenstein was still afraid of what would happen to him, he'd never had any experience with these kinds of things, but he was exhausted from the long journey, so lay down to sleep.

Ragar left soon afterwards, Lunark appearing since Frankenstein was asleep. He really was beautiful like this. But this was not a good place to sleep. She picked him up, carrying him into the courtyard of their home properly. Their home. She loved it. She was getting married, after all, so of course, she'd made a lovely home for her husband. Even if he could never see her. She laid him in the courtyard and opened the doors so that he'd know to enter them. Later. She'd see him again after the sunset. For now, he could rest or explore the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a plot relevant Lemon in the second half, it has been clearly marked for anyone wanting to skip it.

Frankenstein woke up several hours later, and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings, he hadn't fallen asleep here. Still, he thought it would be nice to explore his surroundings for a while. He walked through the large courtyard, filled with the most beautiful, most fragrant flowers. He loved the serenity of the garden, and it put him at ease, perhaps this place wasn't so bad after all. He looked towards the doors of the house, standing open, was he supposed to enter? He walked through the doors, into the house. It was all so, magnificent, he heard the sound of a lyre playing, and followed the music to a dining room, filled with food.

"Oh! You've awoken." The voice came from nowhere. And everywhere.

He turned looking to see where the voice had come from, but he was alone. "Who's there?"

She giggled. "I'm afraid I can't be there right now. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful, but why can't I see you?" He continued looking around.

"My voice is being transmitted there. I am not there in person."

"Transmitted from where?" He asked, "What is this place?"

"This place is your home now. And from wherever I am."

The voice sounded ethereal and rather alluring, "What should I do here?"

"Whatever your heart desires. No one will stop you. You simply cannot leave without risking the love god's wrath."

That last part made him sad, "Am I to never see my family again?"

"I'm sorry. But no." Maybe... "Letters could be sent if you'd like."

"Yes, that would be a wonderful compromise, thank you." He could at least let his family know he was safe, he sat at the table, he should probably eat something, but what, there was more choice here than he was used to.

“If there is anything you need just say so. It will be provided as long as it is possible.”

"Thank you." The lyre started playing again, as the food and drink served itself. It all seemed rather unusual, but this place was out of the ordinary, so he decided to enjoy himself. The hours passed, quickly, and soon he was tired again, so went in search of a place to sleep. He walked down the long corridors and into various rooms, searching for somewhere to lay down. He finally came upon a bedroom, that was warm and cosy, and decided it would be the perfect place to sleep. There was still no sign of his wife, so he removed his clothes, and climbed into bed, wondering when he'd have the opportunity to meet her. He tried to stay awake for as long as possible, before the day, took its toll on him, and he fell asleep.

It took a bit to make sure that the bedroom and any surrounding rooms were pitch black, but she entered soon afterwards. He was so cute when he slept. She almost didn’t want to wake him. A furred and clawed hand caressed his cheek. “Wake up, husband.”

Frankenstein stirred a little, as he woke up to a soft voice. The room was completely dark and pitch black, he couldn't see anything, "It's so dark in here, wouldn't it be better to turn on a light or something?"

"Can't do that, much as I'd like to admire your pretty face. Punishment, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Although, he wasn't quite sure whether Maduke would ever forgive him.

A clawed finger ran over his lips as she leaned in, whispering, "you truly are more beautiful than him though. He has every reason to be envious."

He was slightly uncomfortable, he had no experience with this kind of thing. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes, only because I've never done anything like this before." He answered honestly.

"Not because I might be a monster, as was prophesied?" Now that was a strange one.

"I know that you have no desire to hurt me and that by doing this, my family will be safe, so that's not something that bothers me."

She brought one of his hands to her lips. "I have human parts where it counts." Her lips, soft against his hand, were proof of that, even if he only needed to move them a bit to touch the fur marks on her cheeks.

He began to relax, he wasn't afraid of her, and he knew she wouldn't harm him, so he would do what they had to, to consummate their marriage, it was what was expected after all.

* * *

**Lemon starts here**

* * *

The monster moved to remove her clothes. "I'll treat you well."

"Will it hurt?" He asked, it was his first time, after all, he wasn't sure how these things worked.

She laughed at that. "No. Not at all. It'll feel good."

He smiled at that, he'd take her word for it. "How will I know what to do, if I can't see anything?"

His hands were brought to her furred waist. "You will feel it. Use your other senses. Touch where you think you should touch."

"I can try and do that." He could feel the fur on her waist, but rather than recoil in fear, he ran his hands along it, the fur felt soft and warm, not what he was expecting at all.

"I am mostly furred, but as I said..." she took his hands in hers, running them over her body to show him her point, "I am shaped like a human. It will be easy to follow your instincts here."

"I understand," he continued running his hands over her body, exploring it, touching it, trying to figure out what she looked like.

Fur was everywhere. Her arms, her legs, up her breasts, her shoulders, her neck. Yet her stomach and back were bare and smooth as any human woman's. Her face was smooth but for the markings on her cheeks. Human. Her ears lightly pointed under his fingertips.

"Your fur is soft." He smiled, not that either of them could see anything in the darkness. He'd have to use his other senses, as she'd said.

"It is," She agreed, running her hands over his torso. The fur was thinner on her palms and fingers so that she could feel what was beneath them.

He lay back, allowing her to explore his body, just as he'd explored hers. Feeling her hands, gently caress his skin, felt good.

She leaned forward, claiming his lips with her own in their first kiss.

The kiss felt rather nice, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, he let his senses guide him, as he wrapped his arms around her neck. It felt like the most natural thing to do.

The ‘monster’ kept exploring her new husband’s body. “I wonder...”

Her caresses felt soft and gentle against his skin, he could feel, sensations stirring inside him, that he'd never felt before. "What?" He asked, calmly.

“I was struck by one of Lunark’s arrows when I saw you. I was simply wondering if it would fade one day, or grow into something more.” Of course, she was the goddess in question. But he could not know that.

"I believe that when Lunark makes two people fall in love, it is eternal." At least that's what he'd heard in the stories. "Does it bother you?"

She giggled. Of course, the stories of what her arrows did were inaccurate. Lust was not love. It simply facilitated its development. But she could not explain that to him without giving herself away. “Of course not, husband. You’re quite lovely.”

Frankenstein placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. So, she had no choice but to love him, so she was a prisoner in this, just as much as he was.

She leaned into his hand, turning her face to press a kiss into it. “Do not worry though. Even when it fades I will treat you well.” He was her husband. She had chosen to marry and she would stand by her convictions.

"Thank you," he smiled, moving his hand to touch the soft fur on her face, stroking it gently.

A hand joined his, keeping him there as she leaned in for another kiss. He would be loved as best as her lust would allow.

He was slowly starting to get used to the kisses, they made him feel so warm inside, it felt good.

She deepened them slowly, tongue touching tongue and teeth. He tasted just as she’d imagined. “I will worship you.”

His heartbeat increased, with each new experience, he began exploring her body again, "I will do the same for you." He told her, even though there was no love for her in his heart, he wouldn't make things harder on both of them.

After more touching, more caressing, whispered explanations about how lovely he was, she took him into her, and it was mind-blowing. She’d have scratched herself long before now for another lover if she’d known it could be like this.

This sensation was something new, it sent waves of pleasure running through his body. He cried out, never knowing, love could feel so good, he wasn't sure what to do, so reached out to touch whatever part of her, he could reach.

Her hands ran over him as well, happily touching him as her lips met his once more. “That’s it, lovely. Just enjoy it.” She kissed him again. “I promised it would be good.”

His body felt so alive, he'd never known anything could feel this good. His cries of pleasure, echoing through the room, would it always be like this, he wondered.

Her sighs and his moans filled the room for a long while before she moaned herself, falling over the edge of her pleasure. She only hoped that her husband had felt as good.

It didn't take much longer for him to find the limits of his pleasure, the entire experience having been, beyond his wildest dreams. He lay there, his body rising and falling with each breath, as he tried to get it back.

She laid down on top of him, head resting on his shoulder. “I take it that you’re not scared of this anymore?”

He wrapped his arms around her, "No, it was only frightening before because I didn't know what to expect." He was tired, so he knew it wouldn't be long, before he fell asleep again.

“I will come every night to be with you.” She kissed his cheek. “I hope that you will find our marriage a happy one, husband.”

"I'm sure I will." He smiled, holding onto her, as he began to drift off.

She watched him sleep, dozing a bit herself until finally, it was time to go. The sun would be rising soon and she needed to get away before he could see her. She could force it dark here, probably. So that she could stay with him. But he could not thrive in constant darkness. With one final kiss to his lips, she clothed and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, brought sunlight streaming through the window. Frankenstein woke up, looking around the room, but could find no sign of his wife, he was alone again. He wrapped the bed covers around himself, as he smiled, remembering what she'd told him, that she would return to him, every night.

Again, there was fresh food in the kitchens for him to eat, and the lyre kept playing. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

"Yes," Frankenstein had gotten up, cleaned and dressed in clothes that were waiting for him. "Do you know where I can find my wife?"

The voice laughed. "She has work, you know. She'll be back later tonight."

"Do you know what kind of work she does?" He might as well find out about his partner if he was going to be staying here.

"A hunter, of sorts." If heart hunting counted.

"That's great news, what kind of things does she like?" If she liked flowers, he could pick some for her, he didn't have much else to do.

“Ah? Flowers, I guess?” She’d never really thought about it much. “Pretty things, in general, are good.”

"Then, I'll find the prettiest flowers for her." He walked around the garden, looking for flowers that would be perfect, for his wife.

"..." Lunark blushed on the other side of her communication stone. Such a sweet man! And Father wanted him punished.

Frankenstein went into the garden, searching for the perfect flowers, he made sure to check their scent as well. The sound of the lyre accompanied him, and he began to hum along with it.

Cute. He was so cute, she could hear from here. No. Focus on her work. She shot some of her breakup arrows at a couple. Their time together was done, as ordained by the fates.

Frankenstein had spent the day, gathering the most beautiful, sweetest smelling flowers he could find, he took them inside, and placed them inside a vase, before filling it with water, before leaving them in their bedroom, his wife would like this, he smiled. He got cleaned up, before going to get something to eat. It would soon be time to retire, and he'd find out, what his wife thought of the gift he'd bought her.

Later that night, she did indeed see the flowers. And thanked him prolifically for it. None were as beautiful as he was though, she proclaimed.

He held her close, happy she was pleased with the gift, they spent the night together, and fell asleep in each other's arms, when he awoke the next morning, she was gone.

The cycle continued, Frankenstein doing as he wished in the day, anything he requested being provided the next and his wife coming home to him in the darkness.

With time passing the way it did, Frankenstein had stopped being afraid, and instead began looking forward to his wife's visits.

“Hello, my love.” She’d long grown to truly care for him. How could she not? “I’ve got good news for you.”

He smiled, "Good news?" Had Maduke forgiven him? Would he be allowed to return home?

“I... or maybe not, I suppose. Depends on your thoughts on the subject.” She paused on that for a moment before she continued. “I’ve gotten with child.”

It wasn't the news he was expecting, but he was delighted nonetheless. "That's wonderful news." He held her close, the child was proof of their love.

“I admit to hoping they look more like you, but I fear the love god’s anger if they do.” Her ruse would be up then.

"I see, so he's still angry with me." He was slightly saddened by that, he'd faced his punishment, was he beyond forgiveness.

“He does not forgive, nor does he forget.” This was not Frankenstein’s fault, no matter what he believed.

"Then I am done for." He hoped he'd be forgiven, but still this was no time to worry about himself, "No matter what happens, I won't let any harm come to our child." He wasn't sure what he could do against a God, but he would try.

She kissed him happily. “I will still have work to do even once they are born. You will need to look after them while I am away, I think.” So he would no longer be alone here.

"I will make sure, they are well taken care of." Having a child would mean company, for him at least.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you alone every morning."

"Yes, but I know you wouldn't if it could be helped." He couldn't be selfish, he knew she had work to do, "At least you return to me, every evening, and that's more than enough."

Her husband was an absolute sweetheart. Maybe... she’d try talking to her father. Try and make him see reason. She kissed him. “You know... even if they turn out like me, they’ll still be rather good looking.” If she did say so herself. She wasn’t the daughter of the god of beauty for nothing.

He placed a hand on her face, "Whichever one of us they take after, they will be loved."

“Yes.” Her hand joined his, shifting it so that she could kiss his palm. She wanted a forever with him now. Not just the rest of his life, but the rest of hers.

Several days passed, and Frankenstein was overjoyed with each passing day, knowing that soon, he would have a child to spend time with. It was over the course of these days, that he began to feel lonely and isolated, wishing he could share the news with his family. He'd ask his wife about that, when she came to him, later.

She greeted him in the darkness with a kiss. “How was your day, love?”

"It was enjoyable, as always," he smiled, although there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

“What’s wrong?”

"I miss my family, I want to share the good news with them." He told her, he was happy in his life there, but he missed his family.

“Have you not been writing letters?” She’d made sure that Ragar himself delivered them.

"I have, but seeing them is a different thing entirely. I need to know, they're alright."

“Hmm. Write them. Have them come here in a few days and Ragar will bring them up to see you.”

"Thank you, I will write in the morning." Even if this was his punishment, it wasn't bad, compared to what could have happened.

Several days later led Jake and Yuizi to the mountain. Their parents could not leave the city alone to come, so it was just them. “You don’t think the monster decided it wanted more than him, do you?”

"I don't think so, I mean Maduke isn't mad at us, right?" She replied, wondering whether Jake might have a point.

Jake opened his mouth to answer, but both were interrupted by a blond man appearing from nowhere and yanking them both up the mountain before disappearing again.

Seeing his brother and sister, Frankenstein ran over to greet them. "Brother, Sister, how lovely to see you." He hugged them, I've missed you both so much. Yuizi was happy to see him, "And I you, brother."

Jake was not amused. "Yeah, yeah. Good to see you."

"Come, let me show you around. I have some great news to tell you." His joy evident as he walked with them, towards the garden. He wished his parents could have come too, but knew they would, were it possible.

Frankenstein... had a nice house. Very obviously tailored to his wants and needs, if some of the decorations were any indication. There was entirely too much food though. As if whoever put him here had no idea how much humans ate.

"Wow, this place is incredible, how many people live here?" Yuizi asked, the place was large enough for several people at least. "Just me, at the moment," Frankenstein replied, although pretty soon, there'd be one more to join him.

"So you've got this massive place all to yourself?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful." He smiled, "Although, pretty soon, I won't be alone." Frankenstein couldn't contain his excitement any longer, "I'm going to be a father. Isn't that great?"

"A father?" He'd... really? "You... knocked up your wife?" The one that was a monster? That was his punishment from Maduke?

"Yes, my wife assured me, that I could raise our child, here, in this place," Frankenstein responded. Yuizi hugged her brother, "Congratulations, I guess." Although, she did have her doubts, about the monster.

"Isn't your wife supposed to be a child-eating monster?"

"Yes, I'm curious to know what she looks like. The Oracle did say she was a monster." Yuizi chimed in. Frankenstein was confused by their words, "She's not a monster, she's kind, and she wouldn't harm our child, I know she wouldn't."

"Not a monster? What's she like then? What does she look like?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her, I know that she's not as bad as what the Oracle made her out to be."

"The Oracle said she'd be a great furred beast." Who ate children. "Does she fit that? You'd have had to feel her up once or twice." How he stomached it Jake didn't know, but it had to have happened.

"Yes, she does have fur, but a monster wouldn't be as kind as she is." He knew that she was good, would she really eat their child?

Jake scoffed in disgust. "Listen to yourself. Any amount of fur makes her a non-human! Kind or not, maybe it's instinct for her to eat them."

"Brother is right, I've heard that all monsters eat their children. Why would the one you're married to be any different?" She really hated Frankenstein, here he was living in splendour, even when there was a God, angry at him. Frankenstein looked forlorn, what if their words were true, they didn't have any reason to lie to him, they were his family after all. "What should I do?" He didn't want her to devour their children, but what is she couldn't help it?

“Get a good look at her. Maybe then you’ll know what you need to do to save your kid. Heck, might even turn out we’re wrong and she’s not a monster.”

"Yes, I'll do that tonight." Frankenstein was worried, but there was no harm in making sure. The day soon passed, and Ragar came to take his siblings back down the mountain.

His wife greeted him happily. “How was your visit with your siblings?” She didn’t like how they’d lied to him about her, but she’d stayed silent, not speaking.

"It was wonderful, it made me happy to see them again. Thank you for letting them come here." He said to her, although he still felt uneasy about what they'd said.

“Good!” She kissed him. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

He returned her kiss, and the evening continued like any other, the words of his siblings still in the back of his mind. He'd wait until she slept, then see what she looked like.


	5. Chapter 5

She slept more readily in his arms these days. The babe wore her out just as much as her work did. And she trusted him, felt safe in his arms even if the human could do nothing for her.

Frankenstein lay with her for several moments, holding her as she slept, he was happy, and yet he couldn't shake the nagging doubt in the back of his mind. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him, he had to see what she looked like. He climbed out of bed, being careful not to disturb her, and lit an oil lamp. His heart was beating faster and faster, he took the lamp over to the bed, so he could see his wife for the first time, since their marriage. He shone the light close to her face so he could see her. She wasn't a monster, she was more beautiful than anyone he'd ever laid eyes on before. He knew now that he was sleeping with a Goddess, that had taken a human form. He leaned down to kiss her, as a few drops of oil spilt from the lamp.

Her eyes opened to the pain, her mind blurry from sleep as her hand flew to her breast where the oil had landed. What... Why was there light?

Frankenstein jumped back startled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I..."

"Why is there light? What have you done?" Her voice was forlorn. "I only came in the darkness to make sure you couldn't see me!"

"I couldn't help my curiosity, and after what my siblings said... I'm sorry, please forgive me. You're hurt, we should try and find some way to clean the wound." Frankenstein searched for a rag, some water, something to help, and tripped over a set of arrows, as he went to pick them up, he noticed the shafts of gold and lead.

For him to light a lamp in a darkness she'd created, there was no force on earth that would heal her. That wasn't a natural oil. Even now it was eating into her flesh. "... I tried to protect you from my father." She left. She needed to get to Olympus. It seemed they were all right. Only tragedy could ever come from a god loving a human.

Frankenstein was afraid and in tears now, "I'm sorry, please don't leave me. I never meant to hurt you, I was afraid. Forgive me, I should have trusted you."

For once, there was no response in return. On Olympus, she had no way of contacting him. No way of hearing him in return. Not like she'd kept as she did her worldly duties.

Frankenstein now alone, continued sobbing, hoping she'd hear him, "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I love you." He cried, he didn't want to be without her, or his child.

Olympus. It had been hard, and the oil was still burning her. It would until it was neutralised. She wished she could have stayed and comforted him, but it wasn't just her life at stake here. "Father. I need a healer."

Maduke looked at his daughter with concern, "What has happened, my child?" He asked noticing her wound.

"It's a sacred oil burn." She'd need medical attention. Hopefully, whoever treated her wouldn't reveal her... other... state to him.

Maduke had her taken to a healer right away, she needed to be treated, he'd ask what happened once she'd received treatment. He went to visit her, in the medical room, "Now, tell me, how did this happen? Who dares harm, my daughter?"

"An accident. I was with a lover and it spilt."

"A lover? Why did you not inform me of your lover?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You hardly inform me of all of yours."

"I am not your daughter, now tell me, who did this to you?" He was starting to get a little furious now.

Her mouth clamped shut. "No. You'll be upset."

"When have I ever been upset with you? You're my daughter."

"... So you remember when you wanted that human punished?" Though she might have to be specific. He punished one every other week.

"Which human?" He asked he'd punished several already.

"Ah... Frankenstein." She blushed. "Do not punish him more. He really does believe he's been with a monster all this time."

"WHAT!" Maduke was furious, "I told you to punish him, and here you're telling me, you've taken him as your lover. Not only that, he has injured you, and you ask me to not punish him!" He was going to make that human suffer terribly for what he'd done to his daughter. He'd have to find a way of dealing with his disobedient daughter as well.

"Please no. I... I'm carrying his child. You wouldn't be so cruel as to leave them without a father, would you?"

"His child?!" Maduke was even more enraged now, he'd make that human suffer worse than any human had suffered before. "You're never to see him again." He told her, this had gone far enough.

What? But... "I'm a god too. You can't just make those decisions!"

"You are also my daughter, what I say goes. You'll remain here until your injuries heal."

"... Only until then." She would leave the moment she was healed to return to her husband. "I married him. He is mine." Not Father's.

This was even worse, she'd taken him as a husband, no this wouldn't do. He left her in the hands of the physicians, he told one of his healers to make sure his daughter didn't leave, even after her injuries were healed. He had vengeance to plan, but first, he needed to find the human.


	6. Chapter 6

Frankenstein was heartbroken, and filled with remorse. He was sure his wife hated him, he'd hurt her, didn't trust her, and now he had nothing. Lost in his despair, he knew he was beyond forgiveness, there was no coming back from this. He walked for a long while, before coming to a river. Maybe it would be best for him to end it all here.

Eyes watched him, taking in his actions. Wasn’t that...? Strange that he was out. And that he wasn’t just going back home.

It took him a while just contemplating, but he knew this was the right thing to do. He threw himself into the river, he would let himself drown, this was all that was left for him now. He was beyond redemption.

A blue-haired man with fins for ears plucked him out of the river easily. “Please don’t do that.”

Frankenstein cried, as he was rescued, "Why did you save me? There is nothing left for me anymore."

“Aren’t you Lunark’s husband? Do you really think I’m going to risk her wrath? There’s a reason even we gods are afraid of her.”

He cried even more, "I hurt her, and now I will never see her again. I'm so sorry." The last part was in hopes that his wife might hear him, and forgive him.

He whistled. “What the hell did you do to manage to injure a god? We don’t exactly bruise easily.”

"I... I let my curiosity get the better of me, so I lit a lamp, and some of the oil, burned her. I didn't want to hurt her, I love her more than anything. I'm so sorry."

“You managed to burn her with oil.” It was deadpanned. “You know it had to be sacred oil to do that, right? That stuff wouldn’t have stopped without treatment. Should I be calling you ‘Godslayer’ instead?”

"No, please don't it was an accident. Sacred oil?" He was confused, had he hurt her worse than he'd realised?

“The only thing that burns eternally.” He confirmed. “And the only oil capable of burning a god.”

"What have I done? Will she be alright?" He was more frightened now, he didn't want to be without her, and knowing the extent of his actions, only made matters worse.

He shrugged. “I’m just a river god. Ask an Olympian.”

"River God? How do I get in touch with an Olympian?" He had to know if she would be alright, he'd search for her, perhaps there was a way to save her. He would do whatever it takes to find a cure.

“The temples. Don’t you have any back home? She wouldn’t shut up when she was around here. I know you have letters.”

"Thank you, I will go look for her." Frankenstein was filled with a renewed sense of purpose, he would find a way to win her back, he would earn her forgiveness. He wandered alone for several hours, before thinking he should have asked for directions to a temple, he appeared to be lost in a large forest, not sure where to go, he just continued to move forward.

“Child. Are you lost?” A stern voice asked him.

He turned to see an elderly man, with a black streak running through his white hair, "Yes, I am looking for my wife. The river God said to find the temple of an Olympian, but I appear to have gotten lost."

“... You were loved by a god.”

"Yes, and now I have ruined everything. I hurt the one most precious to me, and I fear, I may never see her again."

“I will help you back to the roads. But no more. My home is in the forest.”

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll be able to find my way from there." He needed to find the temple of an Olympian, he was sure he'd be able to find his way, once he'd made it out of the forest.

It soon became apparent that the man was a satyr, his hooves clopping against the grass as they walked. “It’s not that far. Do not worry.”

Frankenstein followed him to the edge of the forest, lost in thought, hoping beyond all hope, he would see her again.

“Here.” The road would be long for this one. Loving a god would not be easy.

"Thank you, for everything." He said as he followed the road, in search of an Olympian's temple.

Frankenstein wandered down the road, for several hours, until he reached an area that seemed familiar to him, he was home. Overcome with emotion, Frankenstein entered the palace, to find his family, it'd been so long since he'd seen them. He'd missed them all so much. Perhaps, they'd be able to help him somehow.

“Frankenstein?” Kranz hugged his son. It was good to see him well. “What are you doing here?!” This was bad. He was sacrificed, and though they’d known he was well, his place was not with them.

"Father!" Frankenstein was overjoyed to see his family, they'd all gathered to greet him, and he recounted everything that had happened, who his wife was, and why he had returned.

“Your wife was a goddess? That goddess?” The one it was rumoured even the gods themselves feared.

"Yes, I love her, but I fear, my actions may have hurt her." He told them, regretfully.

Of course, he did. Why wouldn’t he love his goddess of a wife? But he’d harmed her, and hadn’t seen her since. Tack that on to her father being the very god that wanted him punished, and... he sighed. “You really are cursed, aren’t you?”

His father did have a point, was his punishment to fall in love, and lose it, never to find see her again, no he wouldn't accept it. "I have to find her, and apologise to her, I came seeking the temples of the Gods, but I am hopelessly lost, can't you help me?"

“You know our town. You know where it is. The one to Lagus.”

"Yes, I understand." He was the one who'd caused this problem, so he should be the one to fix it, he'd start by seeking out Lagus' temple. Perhaps, he may be able to help him.


	7. Chapter 7

The temple was great. Wheat grew in front of it, a symbol of the god. Going deeper revealed the offerings at his shrine in disarray.

This wasn't right, offerings to a God should be laid out properly. Frankenstein set to work putting everything in order, he spent the day, cleaning and making the temple worthy of the God's name. When he was done, he prayed to Lagus for assistance.

A man with a long purple braid and bark-lined face appeared. “You have put my offerings in order,” he noted.

"Yes, I wish to seek your help and guidance." He hoped there would be some way for Lagus to help him against Maduke, so that he may be reunited with his wife.

“You...” He walked a circle around Frankenstein. “What are you looking for?” Help and guidance were vague. For all Lagus knew the man wanted directions to a castle.

Frankenstein told him everything, from what the Oracle had said, to how he'd ended up here, "Please will you help me?" He was fast running out of options.

“Ah! You’re the one who injured Claudia’s current patient.” Hmm... “What kind of help are you expecting?”

"I need to know where Lunark is, and help to deal with Maduke." As it was, there was nothing he could do, as a human.

“She is sick. Healing from her injuries. And I cannot help you against a fellow god. Speak with him yourself.”

"Will she be alright? Can I see her?" If Lagus couldn't help him, he could at least tell him more of his wife's condition.

“See her? Maduke has her under lock and key like the overprotective father he is.”

"Is there no way for me to see her then?" Did he really have to go to Maduke himself?

"He is not pleased with your involvement in all this."

"I know and I am sorry." Frankenstein was upset, "Thank you for your wisdom." He would try seeking help from another source, there was no way for him to go up against Maduke.

Kranz greeted him upon his return with a bag of gold and a request to leave. "I cannot risk you bringing the gods' ire down on our home."

Frankenstein tried to plead with him, but to no avail, he left home with a heavy heart and wandered in the direction of Urokai's temple. If Lagus was unable to help him, then perhaps Urokai, might be able to.

Urokai, it seemed, just hung around in his temple from time to time. Piercing red eyes looked at the man who intruded his temple of marriage. Of motherhood.

Once again Frankenstein set around cleaning and arranging the offerings, in the home of the God. Hoping Urokai would grant him an audience.

"...You know I am right here, right? If I wanted it clean I would have cleaned it."

"I apologise, I had not realised it was you. I have come to seek your help."

"I can't help you get pregnant." It wouldn't be the first time a man had come into his temple asking for the impossible.

"Forgive me, that is not what I have come to ask. I need your help against Maduke."

"Oh. Good. You would not believe the number of men I've had to explain to that having guy junk means they can't carry babies. Ever."

Frankenstein couldn't help but smile at that, "So, will you help me?"

"Nah. Rules are rules. Can't help you against a fellow god. You want Lunark back, you're going to have to make amends with Maduke yourself."

His heart sank, so, there really was no other way. "I thank you for your guidance, I shall seek out Maduke." He left Urokai's temple, heading to where he would meet his fate.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence. Proceed with caution.******

* * *

** **** **

** **** **

Frankenstein walked towards Maduke's temple, filled with fear and dread. He knew the God held nothing but contempt and hatred for him, even still, he had no other option but to face him, and throw himself at Maduke's mercy, in the hopes of being forgiven. He entered the temple, getting down on his knees, "Your Grace, I am ready to face whatever punishment you see fit, just please let me see my wife again."

"Not even going to beg, are you?"

He thought that was evident by his words and actions, but still, he didn't want to risk Maduke's wrath again, "I'm sorry," he lowered his head, "Please forgive me, I beg of you, please let me see my wife again."

Maduke laughed. "She loves you, you knock her up, and then betray her. What makes you think she wants to see you?"

His eyes started to well up, "I know you're right, but I have to see her, I need to apologise to her, and tell her, I love her."

"No." His golden eyes were like flint. "You're not even married. This wasn't ordained by the gods. Her father didn't approve. You've just saddled a god with your bastard."

"Please, I beg you to reconsider," Frankenstein had begun to shake, and couldn't help a stray tear from falling on his one of his closed fists. "I love her."

"You cannot. She is in a deep sleep to heal from what you did. It will scar, you know. Not that that even remotely compares to the damage of your callous betrayal." Maduke's glorious face looked over the pitiful beauty before him. "With luck, she won't awaken until her traitorous pet is long gone."

Maduke's words cut into his heart, he knew all of it was true, perhaps she'd be better off without him, she deserved a lot better, but still, he had to tell her about his feelings. "Please, I'll do anything to be able to see her again." His tears had started flowing more freely now, he couldn't help himself, the thought of not seeing his, wife or his child, was too much for him to handle.

The god watched the pitiful sight for a bit before scoffing. "No. I guess someone will have to raise the little bastard if she does not wake before their birth, though. I, of course, have no intention of acknowledging them. They are no family of mine, and will live just as cursed a life as you." He smiled cruelly. "Unless you can manage to complete some tasks?"

"Tasks?" Frankenstein looked up at the glimmer of hope, "Of course, I'll do anything."

Maduke’s foot lashed out at him. “Did I ask for your answer?!”

He fell to the ground, taken by surprise. He shook his head, afraid to utter another word. He had to accept this if he wanted to see what was most important to him again.

He scoffed, summoning Mirai and Urne to him to beat the man. Their claws raked against his back.

Frankenstein began to whimper, as the two tore into him, mercilessly, he wasn't sure at this point, whether he'd even survive this.

Maduke’s foot pressed Frankenstein’s head into the ground. “You know I have the power to crush you like the bug you are? I can’t believe you dare to think you’re worthy of marrying a God.”

He was injured and shaking at this point, he knew that Maduke was right, but he couldn't help but love Lunark. If he wasn't worthy now, then he'd find a way to become worthy and prove his love for her.

Maduke tore Frankenstein’s finery off of him. They were gifted by a God. They could be taken from him.

He could do nothing but cry, as the God continued to berate, and beat him. He was absolutely terrified, but he knew that he deserved all of this, for what he'd done to his wife.

Eventually, Maduke simply grabbed him by his hair and dragged him away. Throwing him before a pile of mixed grains, he demanded, “sort these by sunup. Maybe I’ll consider letting your bastard live.” There were potions to take care of Lunark’s ‘issue’ even if it was a demigod.


	9. Chapter 9

Frankenstein wept, as Maduke left him there. He began sorting the grains, and only after starting realised the enormity of the task, there was no way he'd complete this in time. He continued for a while longer, before breaking down, the task was impossible, and Maduke would kill his child.

Ants began to swarm in the temple. Did they want to take the grains to their nest?

Frankenstein calmed himself, knowing that even if the task was impossible, he should try. He looked up and saw an army of ants, sorting the grains. "Thank you, but why would you risk yourselves to help me."

The ants did not respond, for they were ants. They left, their task nymph-given task completed.

As the ants left, Frankenstein looked at the large piles of sorted grains, his task finally complete, just as the sun rose over the horizon. With their help, he had succeeded.

Maduke appeared back in the temple and hissed, the fur on his arms bristling. “Who helped you?”

"No one, I completed the task myself." He responded, knowing if Maduke found out the truth, he'd hurt the ones who'd helped him, as well as his child.

He yanked him up by the hair. “Do not lie to me. I know damn well you couldn’t have done this. It’s bad enough that you cheated your task.”

"I'm not lying, please, set whatever tasks you wish, but don't hurt my child."

”Child. As if that thing is anything more than a burden that will soon be an eyesore. I certainly didn’t agree to Lunark making me a grandfather.”

"You can do whatever you want to me, but please have mercy, on my wife and child, they have done nothing to harm you."

He raised an eyebrow at that. “You are not married. The woman you keep calling ‘wife’ is my daughter. As in. She belongs to me. As all women belong to their fathers until they marry someone he approves of. You do not qualify.”

Frankenstein could feel the tears running down his face, "Why do you hate me so much, what did I ever do to you." He knew the God was mad at him, but he never quite knew the reasons.

“You? You took my offerings from me. ‘Most beautiful man to ever exist’, your mother proclaimed. ‘More beautiful than Maduke’, your father agreed. And then the whole damn town was worshipping you as some sort of incarnation of me!”

"Please forgive me." He cried, he knew now that Maduke would never let him, out of here alive.

He scoffed. “There is none. Not for you.”

"Then what do you intend to do?" He knew he had no right to question a God, but he was worried and afraid, he needed to know that Maduke would play fair.

“These trials aren’t for your survival. They’re for the bastard. Wasn’t I clear from the start?”

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my child." Frankenstein was filled with a renewed sense of purpose, he would live long enough to see his child be born, and meet with his wife again.

He laughed a bit at that. “You know. Her injuries are quite severe. She’ll be lucky not to lose them naturally anyway. Or unlucky, as I see it.”

All Frankenstein could do was continue to cry, how could he have been so careless, to not only endanger his wife, but also his child. Maybe they were both better off without him.


	10. Chapter 10

“Next trial.” He tossed a bag at him. “Fill that up with the golden wool of the sheep in Dorant’s fields. Do not get Dorant’s fur like the last idiot who went there.”

He'd heard tales of Dorant's sheep, they were vicious, no one could get close to them, how was he supposed to gather their wool. "I will do as you ask." Frankenstein journeyed towards Dorant's fields, before deciding it would be better for him to drown himself here. Perhaps the river God, Juraki would pity him this time.

“No.” Entering the river again got him immediately kicked out.

He broke down in tears, "Please have mercy, Maduke has given me an impossible task, there is no way it can be completed. My wife and child, are better off without me."

"... If you're so set on dying, why are you here?"

"I don't understand, why else would I try to drown myself?"

“You could have done this anywhere else. Instead, you’re already at the fields of Dorant.”

"I am? I need to gather wool from the golden sheep, but I'll be torn to pieces if I even get close to them. What should I do?"

“... Why would you need to gather it directly from them? Kinda dumb, right? Especially since they do shed.”

"They do?" He was confused, do all sheep shed wool, or were these special? "Where do I find the wool they've lost?"

“Along the thicket surrounding the meadow.” Some bleating came from it. A deer had wandered in and was being torn apart. “Take care not to get too close.”

"Thank you, I'll be careful." Frankenstein set off for the meadow, being careful to stay hidden, he managed to find golden wool, clinging to the branches of the trees that surrounded the area. Being careful to avoid being seen, he quickly gathered the wool, filling the bag he'd been given and headed back, to present it to Maduke at the temple.

Maduke’s eyes narrowed at his return. He opened the bag, inspecting it to see what he possibly could have gotten. It wasn’t Dorant’s fur. “How?” Had he cheated again?

"I gathered the shed wool from the trees, surrounding the meadow. There was more than enough to fill this bag." He remained kneeling, keeping his head down, for fear of angering him more.

His brow twitched. Clever. He couldn't fault the man for that one. "You have more tasks ahead. Don't get cocky."

He nodded, not wanting to speak, he didn't need to give Maduke more reasons to be callous towards him.

He summoned a crystal vessel. “Fill this with water from the source of the underworld rivers. The very top, where it begins. I need it fresh and untainted.”

"Yes, your Grace." He took the crystal vessel, knowing the task ahead, was far more dangerous than the previous ones, he'd faced. He'd face it nonetheless, this was all for the sake of his child. He journeyed to the cliffs, where the rivers, to the Underworld, stemmed from. He began to climb the cliff, tentatively. Getting further from the ground, Frankenstein began to feel daunted, by the foreboding air, surrounding the cliffs. He noticed dragons, slithering through the rocks, and fell into deep despair, there was no way he'd make it to the top.

A blond man stood beside him. “Quite a daunting task.”

Frankenstein looked up to see the blond man beside him, how did he get up here? Was he there before? "Yes, but I fear, I can not go further than this."

“When did dragons get here? Did they just show up? I could have sworn that none were set to guard this place.”

"Will you help me?" He asked, perhaps this stranger, could do what he couldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

He hummed. “Very well. Do you know what’s best for taking down serpents?”

He wasn't sure, "A bird of prey, perhaps?" He'd noticed smaller birds, digging in the dirt for worms, and serpents were the same, just larger.

The stranger let out a whistle, a massive eagle coming down and resting on his shoulders, the size enough to put one talon on each. “Will this suffice?”

Frankenstein marvelled at the Eagle, it was beautiful, "Yes, but how did you summon it?" He was now even more curious about this stranger, to have such a magnificent bird under his command.

“My secrets are mine.” He gave another whistle, sending the bird off after the dragons and tearing his clothing and the skin beneath in the process. This was why he sometimes disliked his human form.

"You're hurt, we should probably get that taken care of." The stranger had been kind enough to help him, he couldn't let him succumb to his injuries. Frankenstein tore some cloth, from his clothes, and began tending the wounds on the man's shoulders.

“Ah... aren’t your clothes already in tatters, though?” The bird would fight the dragons no problem.

"Yes, I don't have any other cloth, to treat your wounds." Frankenstein continued using the rag, he'd torn to wipe the blood from the man's wounds. Then tore a long strip of material, to wrap the injury. "There we are, you're all set."

“You really should take better care of your things. This is a god-trial, isn’t it? Who knows when you’ll be able to get new clothes.” Especially when Maduke would likely just tear them for the thrill of humiliating him.

"How do you know all that?" He was sure he hadn't said anything to him about the predicament he was in, "You're right of course, but what else could I have done." He had to treat the man's injuries somehow.

The man pointed to the vessel and the rocks. “You... do know what rivers this water is off, right? Why else would you be here if not for this?”

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, these rivers are the ones that run through the Underworld. Maduke wishes me to bottle water from their source."

“See? Rather obvious what you’re here for then. No one but someone on a god trial could have such a pretentious jug, be here, and have awful clothes.”

"You have a point, I do look kind of obvious, don't I? Still, that doesn't tell me who you are? Is there a God angry at you as well?"

"Hmm. Usually, yes." Urokai was ever upset with his shenanigans. "But you have to make the most of it."

"Make the most of it? You are right of course, that's why I'm here." The Eagle had defeated the dragons, Frankenstein looked up at the cliff face, once again overcome with fear. How was he supposed to collect the water?

"Climb it. It's part of your trial. If you fall..." He shrugged. "Well, you can't expect people to do everything for you, prince."

He nodded, "Yes, thank you." He began climbing towards the top of the mountain, shaking with each step, he climbed slowly, but he would do whatever it took to reach the summit.

The Lord watched. If Frankenstein fell, he'd have the eagle catch him. Simple as that. But he really should do things on his own.

Frankenstein continued climbing the rocky cliff, he almost lost his footing a couple of times, but soon he'd managed to make it to the summit. He'd done it, he felt good, having made it to the top of the cliff. He walked over to the source of the rivers and filled the crystal vessel. He walked towards the edge, to climb back down when he slipped and fell.

The eagle caught him swiftly, bringing him down to the ground. "You do not want to go swimming in those."

He was surprised when the Eagle caught him, and brought him to the ground, "Thank you," he said to the kind stranger.

"Eh. Mostly damage mitigating." If Lunark woke to find him dead, they'd all suffer. And he didn't much fancy being shot with her arrows. Either of them.

"Damage mitigation?" He asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Shouldn't you get that back to Maduke?"

Frankenstein nodded, he thanked the stranger again, before heading back towards the temple of Maduke, perhaps this would be his last task.


	12. Chapter 12

Maduke was furious. How? "You had to have had help."

Frankenstein shook his head, he'd climbed the cliff himself, and gotten the water, the stranger took care of the obstacles, and saved him from death.

Maduke growled at him. “You expect me to believe that you fought dragons, climbed a sheer cliff- with a vessel in hand, mind you- that would have been slick with water, filled it, and safely crawled back down?”

"I assure you, it's the truth, I have no reason to lie to you." Frankenstein was worried, it was clear, the God was only looking for an excuse to beat and torment him.

“Really now? Your child’s life isn’t a good enough incentive to try lying to save them?”

"If I were to lie to you, you'd find out, further endangering my child's life. I won't do anything that would put them in harm's way."

He hummed, deliberating that before accepting it as truth. He would find out if he was lying. “Very well. We should move on to the next task then.” The grin twisting his lips was malicious to the extremes.

Frankenstein shook with fear, he nodded tentatively, even though he was terrified, he had to at least try to complete the task ahead, "What do you wish me to do?"

“You look tired. Well so am I. Taking care of my daughter has taken its toll on my looks.” He circled Frankenstein as he dictated the next task. “You will go to the underworld to see Raskreia. She’ll have something to help me maintain them.” Summoning a box, he roughly forced it into Frankenstein’s hands. “Have her put it in this.”

He looked at the box in despair, there was no way for him to journey to the Underworld, not without dying first. He couldn't hold back the tears, as he nodded his commitment to the task ahead. "I will do as you ask."

“Please note. You do have to bring it back to complete your task.”

Bring it back? Why wouldn't he? He nodded, "Yes, of course."

“In other words... you can’t die. You won’t be able to leave the underworld if you do.” Maduke chuckled darkly.

So, that was what he meant, the task was impossible then. He began to sob hopelessly.

“Take as long as you need. I’ll know when you have truly failed. But do get it done before she gives birth. I’d hate to need to... well. You know.” With that, he disappeared.

He was done for, there was nothing he could do. He sat there and sobbed for several minutes, before climbing to the top of the nearest tower, in the hopes of throwing himself off it.

Ragar was at the top. “Ah. You are well.” Tired, sure. But otherwise fine. That was good.

Seeing Ragar, Frankenstein began crying again, "I am, but I don't know for how much longer? Maduke, expects me to journey to the Underworld, and return with something from Raskreia, to maintain his beauty."

He blinked. “Why is that difficult?”

"The only way to enter the Underworld is to die, and if I do that, then I can't return." He sobbed, at least Ragar wouldn't mock him.

"... Maduke knows better than to give you a truly impossible task. They've all been improbable before to set you up for failure, but to not allow you to rise at all? That isn't our way."

Frankenstein looked up at him, "Then how do I complete this task, and remain alive?"

Ragar shrugged. "Krasis goes there to deliver messages. So there has to be an entrance. He says it's made so that even humans can walk in. That said, he can fly over the rivers. You can't do that. You'll need Seira's help to cross."

He nodded, "Would Seira be willing to help me?" He wasn't sure why she would though.

"... No. Well. Yes. In the same way, she helps every human. There's a ritual you humans do to make her help you cross, right?"

"Yes, but that's only for departed souls, would she help me, if I'm still alive?"

"Who said it was only for departed souls? I've heard of gods doing it. Those that can't fly, anyway."

He nodded, "Yes, I can do that. I now have a way in and out of the Underworld. That leaves finding Raskreia."

"Ah... you have to get past the guardian for that. I think Krasis mentioned giving them honeyed barley cakes when he goes? So a couple of those for entrance and exit as well."

"Getting hold of those, shouldn't be too much of a problem, is there anything else I need to know?" He asked.

"Don't stop to help people. Others have gotten trapped before by doing that. Follow instructions."

"Yes, I will. Thank you." With Ragar explaining the task to him, the feat no longer seemed impossible. "Where can I find the entrance to the Underworld?"

"Lacedaemon. Look for a place called Taenarus."

"Thank you." He said once again, as he set off for Lacedaemon, feeling more positive, hoping soon he would be reunited with his wife and child. The journey took almost a day, but he made it. Arriving at Taenarus, he went looking for Seira, so he could enter the Underworld.


	13. Chapter 13

As the man made his way down to the rivers, Seira looked in his direction. A living one? She approached, rowing her boat over, but said nothing.

"You must be Seira, can you help me, enter the Underworld? I've brought the necessary toll for the journey." Frankenstein handed her, one of the two gold coins he'd bought with him.

She nodded, gesturing for him to climb into the boat.

He climbed in, placing the two bales of honeyed barley cakes, in first, so he wouldn't forget them, when he was ready, he nodded to Seira, to let her know, he was all set.

Seira rowed him across in elegant silence, occasionally beating a few bodies off of the boat as they tried to climb in. They did not pay. She would not take them. And they hadn't even figured out that even the smallest token would work, as it was nothing more than a formality.

Frankenstein looked around at his surroundings, is this what death was like? He wasn't sure he wanted to die  
if this was what awaited him. He looked at the souls in the river, and the ones trying to climb into the boat, it was utterly frightening, just being here.

"Heed them not. They do not know what they do or what they truly need."

He looked at Seira, "Is this what happens to all living beings when they die?" He asked, wondering if he would one day share their fate.

"Only if they do not bring payment."

"What happens to those that do?" He asked, or would he find out soon enough?

"They continue on." As he would now. They'd reached the other side.

"Thank you," he told her, as he continued on his journey. He came across a three-headed dog, remembering what Ragar had told him, he threw the dogs the honeyed barley cakes, so he could continue moving forward.

The dogs tore into the barley cakes, fighting with one another over who would get them. It was all going to the same place, yet the honour of eating them was very different.

Frankenstein watched horrified, it was a good thing Ragar had warned him of what was to come, he wouldn't want to be the one torn apart. He walked past the dogs in search of Raskreia, so he could complete his task, and get out of this place.

Raskreia was surprisingly easy to find, gently tending to the pomegranates that had let her stay, instead of Lagus forcing her back under his thumb. Gardening was always easy for a spring goddess, even here in the depths of Raizel's land.

He walked over to where Raskreia was tending her garden and knelt before her. "Please, I have come, to ask for some of your beauty. Maduke wishes for me to bring it back to him." He showed her the box, Maduke had sent with him.

Her face stayed placid, almost angry. "Beauty? He asked for beauty?" How was she supposed to give him that?

Frankenstein nodded, still kneeling. "Yes, he said that his was starting to wear down. Will you help me?"

"... Very well." She took the box. Oh, she knew just what she was going to do to Maduke. For him, beauty referred to how strong he looked. Well, this was something strong indeed.

Frankenstein waited for Raskreia to return the box to him. He wondered what could make a God more beautiful?

She brought it to him, sealed carefully. "Take this to him. I'm sure it will sate his need for power to enhance his looks."

"Yes, thank you." He took the box, wondering what could be inside since the weight of the box hadn't changed.

"Do be careful with it. I can't vouch for your safety should you open it. Just a little something my husband got his hands on." Necromancers could really be the worst.

"Of course, thank you." He held onto the box tightly, taking along his bale of barley cakes, he was almost done with the task, and this time Maduke would have to let him see his wife, and child, or he hoped he would at least.

She nodded and went back to tending the garden. Frankenstein went back the way he came, Seira nodding in greetings as she took the second coin from him. "You accomplished your task."

"Yes, I'm not sure what else Maduke has planned for me, after this." He was starting to feel anxious now, what if Maduke never had any intention of sparing his child?

"I do not know," she answered. "Just continue as you have been. All trials must end."

"You're right, he can't keep sending me on errands forever." Even if the tasks seemed never-ending, right now, it didn't mean, it'd always be so.

"We are here." She stopped the boat at the other shore. From here, he could continue on to the land of the living.

Frankenstein stepped onto the shore, "Thank you." He left Seira, and headed back to the temple of Maduke, with the box he'd received from Raskreia. Halfway through his journey, he became curious about what was inside the box. Maybe, it'd be alright, if he only took a quick look.


	14. Chapter 14

It was most certainly not all right to look inside. The moment he opened the box, the power within lashed out at him, trapping him in a never-ending nightmare.

The purple ooze climbed out of the box, and all over his skin, seeping into his veins, taking over him. He fell to the ground, seemingly asleep, to all those who saw him, but his mind was trapped. He was surrounded by eternal darkness, spreading in all directions, "Where am I? What's happening? Somebody help!" He cried out, but there was no one around to hear his cries.

It had been several weeks since she'd been asked to take care of Lunark. Claudia felt terrible, at having to sedate her, while Maduke tormented the human, but she had no other choice. She couldn't bear it any longer. Lunark's injuries had long since healed, and she would do everything in her power, to aid Lunark's escape, but first, she needed to wake up.

Lunark awoke in a stupor. Being heavily drugged was not pleasant in the least. Her belly had grown in that time. How long had it been!? Was their little one well? Her hand flew to her stomach as she bolted upright.

"It's good to see you awake, how do you feel?" Claudia asked, wanting to make sure there were no ill effects from being sedated for so long. Although she'd taken all the necessary precautions, it was still better to make sure.

"A bit hazy. But I'm not my main concern." By now her state should be obvious. How was her child?

"Your child is doing well. As far as I can tell, they're growing up strong and healthy." She smiled, happy that both mother and child were safe.

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Good." Lunark slid off of the bed, intent on leaving to find her husband. She'd said she would. Maduke would do nothing to stop her.

"There's something I need to tell you before you go," Claudia said to her, knowing where she was likely to be headed.

Lunark turned her head to indicate she was listening.

"Your husband is dying." She informed her, before explaining what had happened while she was unconscious, of the trials Frankenstein undertook, to save his family from Maduke, and how he came to be where he is now, trapped in an eternal nightmare.

“... This needs to stop. I think a trip to the Lord first is in order.” The Lord could make Maduke leave her sweet husband alone.

Claudia nodded, "Yes, you should hurry before he finds out you're awake and tries to stop you."

She picked up her bow and the arrows at the side. "I'd like to see him try." He was a powerful god, but there was a reason she did all of his 'dirty work'. Not even he was immune to her arrows. She left, headed for the peak of Olympus where the Lord reigned.

The Lord was seated on his throne in heaven, he'd been expecting Lunark to come to him, sooner or later. "It's good to see you again Lunark, what can I do for you today?" Although he had a general idea of why she'd come, it never hurt to make sure.

"I'd like something to be done about my father harassing my husband."

He owed Lunark several favours, so he would not deny her request, "Very well, I'll ask Maduke to leave him alone. Is there anything else you require?"

"You really think it's just going to work like that? You saying Raskreia was off-limits didn't stop Raizel from taking her from Lagus."

"You have a point, if you bring him here, I'll make him a God as well, that way Maduke will have no power over him." It wouldn't be the first time, he'd given a human, the power and status of a God.

Her mouth fell open slightly. As a God... she'd get to keep him by her side forever. She'd never be made a widow by his naturally short life. "I... will certainly do so. I told Father why I wanted him spared, and he ignored me. I do not take kindly to that."

"I understand, I did meet him during one of his tasks. He's a good man, he does love you, when you've loved as much as I have, it's easy to see the signs on others."

"... I don't think sleeping with someone as a swan constitutes 'love'." Even Leda had found it so off putting that Lunark had had to shoot her with one of her arrows to make that one happen.

"It's not like I have a choice, you've seen how jealous Urokai gets. I can't help it if I appreciate beauty in all its forms." He protested slightly, before flipping his hair back.

She sighed. Really. He shouldn't have married the man in the first place if this was going to be the result.


	15. Chapter 15

"Frankenstein!" She knelt next to his body. Her beloved! The purple energy around him was just as dangerous as it was beautiful.

Frankenstein was held prisoner by the darkness surrounding him. He was being driven mad by the thousands of voices, all around him, all shouting, yelling, screaming. He covered his ears, falling to his knees and began to cry, "Please make it stop!"

His mumbling was worrisome. The nightmares had that much of a grip on him? "Of course, my love." She took one of her arrows from her quiver, taking one of his hands in hers. Her passion had gotten him into this mess, perhaps his would get him out. She sliced his hand on the tip.

He felt like he was being struck by lightning, he screamed in terror. He didn't want to die, not yet, he had to see his wife and child. He began to whimper, he was alone and afraid. Slowly, the voices seemed to fade, as the darkness around him, seemed to disappear. Was he finally free?

“Frankenstein? Did it work?” She couldn’t remove Dark Spear, they’d always be part of him now. But if he was awake, then he could be taught to handle their power.

Frankenstein couldn't work out the difference between reality and illusion. He opened his eyes, slowly. Lunark? Was she really here? He wrapped his arms around her, sobbing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to injure you. Please forgive me." There was nothing he could do, to stop the tears from falling, he was far too emotional right now.

She tugged her chiton down a bit. “It is healed. I had to move quickly, but it is healed.” She pointed to the scar on her breast.

He looked at the scar where the wound once was, as he continued sobbing, "I'm sorry, now you'll have that scar, because of me." He pulled her close, not wanting to let her go, if she was real, he wanted to keep her with him.

She wrapped her arms around his as best she could as well, her belly swollen enough to be in the way now. “I was drugged for months, unable to come to see you. I wanted to leave the moment it healed.”

"I'm sorry, you had to suffer so much, because of me." He was happy to have both of them back now though, they would be a proper family.

“Frankenstein... all I have is a single scar and some missing months. You... my father has been cruel ever since I left to treat my wounds.” She pet his hair lovingly. “It ends today.”

"How do you know about all of that?" He shook his head, "No, it won't end, Maduke will never stop being angry with me. He hates me."

She silenced him with a kiss. “It ends. Whether he wants it to or not. Come.”

Frankenstein closed his eyes, for a brief moment, the kiss was heavenly. He got up shakily, he was still too weak to stand, but he was going home with Lunark, which was enough to give him the strength he needed.

She wrapped an arm around him, taking him not in the direction of their home, but towards Mount Olympus.

He held onto her for support, as he saw where they were headed, "Why are we here, I thought we were going home?"

“We have business to take care of first, remember, beloved?”

"Yes, are you sure this will work? What if Maduke doesn't want to back down?"

“It is unwise to go against the Lord.”

He nodded, "I trust you, my love." The two reached the foot of the mountain, "So, how do we get up there?"

She leapt, the arm around him bringing him with her.

Frankenstein held onto her, looking around as they ascended. It was all so beautiful, "Is this where you live, when you leave me?"

“It is. More or less. I much prefer being with you though.” Her hand slipped down to fit with his once they’d landed.

"I enjoy being with you, as well." He replied, holding her hand, as they walked through Olympus.

“I certainly hope so husband.” Eventually, they came to a throne room, and she opened the door. Inside was a full meeting of the Gods.


	16. Chapter 16

He was a little intimidated, seeing the Gods gathered, as they were. He lowered his head, and knelt, before them.

One laughed. “Now now, did we say you had to do that?” A blond man, radiating power and elegance.

Frankenstein looked at where the voice had come from, "I'm sorry, I was raised to show humility and respect for the Gods." He looked at the blond man, there was something familiar about him.

“So. Lunark has finally brought you up here properly, huh? What do you think, Maduke? She’s picked a cute groom, don’t you agree?”

"No, I don't," Maduke stated simply, just because he knew of what was about to happen, didn't mean he had to like it. Frankenstein held onto Lunark's hand a little tighter, he was starting to feel unnerved by the whole experience. Was Maduke angry, he'd failed the last task?

“Ah... so. The main point here. Wanna be a God?”

A God? Is that why they were all gathered here? "If it means, I can be with Lunark, and my child then yes."

“Good, good.” He snapped his fingers, a couple of nymphs coming from the corners of the room to offer Frankenstein a chalice full of a golden liquid. “Drink. Drink and become one of us.”

Frankenstein took the chalice in both hands, he drank the liquid inside, being careful not to spill any. Once, he'd finished, he gave the cup back to the nymphs. He felt a little strange, was it supposed to feel like that?

Slowly, he began to glow, his vision changing and adapting so that he could see the other gods for what they were without being blinded. Lunark shed her monstrous form, her fur smoothing into skin, just as Maduke’s was here.

He looked at Lunark, smiling, now they could be together forever. "Is this what you really, look like?" He asked her, she was beautiful before, but now, her beauty was beyond compare.

“Both are true. I can retract the fur as I wish. But... it is warmer with it than without,” she teased.

He smiled, "I've missed you, so much. Let's go home." He took her hand again.

“Where do you two think you’re going? You owe us a wedding feast.” He gestured to where the table was filled out in front of him.

Frankenstein was so happy, their marriage was real, not a sham like Maduke had said, "Let's go, enjoy our wedding feast, before returning home."

She kissed him. “Let’s.” She rubbed her rounded belly. “I’ve been asleep for a while. I’m sure the baby could use me eating a thing or two.”

He placed his hand on her stomach, where the baby was, "I wonder what our child will be like?"

“Beautiful. A God in their own right.” Because they couldn’t be anything different. A demigod might be born, but they would be nursed on ambrosia until they became one of them in truth.

Frankenstein and Lunark enjoyed themselves at the banquet in the company of the other Gods, for several days. They ate, drank and shared stories, of their deeds. Eventually, Frankenstein wished to return to their home, so he could spend some time with his wife, they'd been separated for long enough, and he wanted to enjoy married life, without being worried of what would happen to him. Besides, he had a lot to look forward too.


	17. Chapter 17

Months passed in their happy home and Lunark’s belly continued to grow until she was finally ready to give birth. After a hard labour with Urokai and Claudia acting as midwives, a son was born. One with his father’s blond hair and Maduke’s yellow eyes. Frankenstein was allowed back into the room where Lunark had laid on the bed to rest with the boy.

Frankenstein entered, placing a kiss on Lunark's forehead, "I love you, so much." He smiled at her, before looking at their child. He picked him up and held him in his arms, this was their child, proof of his and Lunark's love. He rocked the baby gently, "He's beautiful," he told his wife.

"He is." She'd always known he would be. "What should we name him?"

He looked at the baby, "What do you think about Tesamu?"

Lunark nodded. "It's a fine name. What do you think, Tesamu?" The baby simply went to sleep. Being born was hard and he was tired.

Frankenstein kissed his head, "Sleep well, little one." He knew their child, would never want for anything.

"Your parents... have you sent them another letter yet?" She asked as Frankenstein handed her back their child. She herself would need to get some rest soon. Childbirth wasn't easy, and she would need time to heal, even as a god. "Since you became a God as well, I mean."

"Not yet, I wanted to spend time with you, and the baby, before writing to them." He wasn't sure how to break the news to them, the last they'd heard, Lunark was injured and Maduke was angry at him.

“We should visit while Tesamu is still a demigod. Once he has the ambrosia as well, he’ll be too glorious for them to view him, and too young to be able to take on a mortal-safe form.” Assuming, of course, that Frankenstein wanted his parents and siblings to meet his son.

Frankenstein nodded, "Once you've recovered, we'll go visit them, with Tesamu." He was excited, about showing his family, their child.

“You remember how to take on a human form?”

"I knew I was forgetting something. I'll practise more, while you recover." Lunark had shown him, how, he'd already succeeded in turning himself into a small goat, he just had to practise taking on a human form.

“You do that, love.” Lunark pulled him down a bit so that she could kiss him before curling around their baby. They needed their rest.

He returned the kiss, before leaving them to rest, so he could practise, his shape-shifting abilities. It took several days, and hundreds of failed attempts, but he'd finally managed to take on a form, that looked like his human form before he became a God. His family would be able to recognise him.

Another week or so later and mother and child had recovered. Tesamu's skin had cleared up and taken on a golden glow beneath the surface, very much unlike how it completely suffused Lunark's being. For herself, Lunark switched back to her monstrous form. It would keep the baby warmer to be cradled in her fur rather than just her arms.

Frankenstein transformed into his human self, before becoming a God, opting to give himself Angel wings. He turned to show Lunark, "What do you think?"

“They’re lovely.” Though, having them would mean more stares than even she brought.

He smiled at that, "Thank you, I couldn't decide between wings or antlers." He thought for a moment, "Do you think my parents would be frightened if they saw my wings?"

She ran a hand along them. “Probably. You are going to assure them that you are alive and the ‘curse’ is gone. Appearing like this might be a bit much. They are nice, but saving them for mortals you don’t know might be best. And ‘both’ is always a choice for ‘or’ questions like that.”

He nodded, getting rid of the wings, and making himself look, like his human self. "You're right, let's go." He smiled. The two of them, made their way, towards his home, so his family, could meet his wife and child.


	18. Chapter 18

Only now could Frankenstein see how trite the castle he’d grown up in was compared to the land of the gods. Even the home he shared with Lunark was somehow more refined than any human home could be. A guard stopped them at the gates, spear pointing at Lunark. What on Earth was she and what was she doing here?

Frankenstein got between the spear and Lunark, "What do you think you're doing?"

“You cannot bring a monster into the castle! I don’t know how you even got her into the city!”

"She's not a monster, she's my wife, I have come here to see my father." Frankenstein was starting to get angry, how dare he insult Lunark.

“He’s not wrong. Gods can be quite monstrous when they don’t get what they want.” At least he wasn’t trying to aim for Tesamu.

"Gods?" Was she a God? He dropped to his knees, "Please forgive me, I didn't recognise your magnificence. I'll let you in, right away." He ordered the others to open the gates and let them through.

She tapped his head to gain his attention. “Lunark. I think you’re on my list.” She smirked before continuing into the keep with her husband.

Frankenstein led them through the hallway of the palace, to the throne room. His father, was there as expected, as was his mother, "Mother, Father, it's so good to see you again."

Kranz rose, a complicated expression on his visage. “I told you never to return here, son.”

"I know, after today, you won't hear from me ever again, I have come with good news." He told them. Mari got up, walking over to her son, and embraced him, "I have missed you, so much." Frankenstein returned the hug, "And I, you mother."

“Good news?” Did this have to do with the person who’d stayed back in the shadows, following his son? He hoped not. There was something odd about them. Off about his son.

"Yes, Maduke has lifted his curse, you won't have to fear his wrath any longer. Also, this is my wife, Lunark, and my son, Tesamu." He beckoned Lunark forward, so she could meet his family.

Lunark. He had said he’d married and impregnated her in his story. They were in the presence of a god and a demigod respectively. He paled and knelt before her as she stepped forward, where she and the infant could clearly be seen.

Mari knelt before her as well, "Greetings, it is wonderful to finally meet you. We've heard so many wonderful things about you, from our son." Frankenstein smiled, it was nice to see his wife, getting the respect she deserved.

“Isn’t there someone more important to greet?” Lunark laid Tesamu on the ground carefully, where he’d be in sight of the two kneeling figures.

Mari looked at the child, he was beautiful, just as beautiful as Frankenstein when he was a baby, "Look dear, he looks just like our Frankenstein when he was a baby."

Kranz couldn't disagree. But the baby's heritage was obviously Godly, unlike their son's.

"His name is Tesamu, he's a Demigod now, but he will one day, become a God in his own right," Frankenstein told them, he was so happy, with his family, he knew his baby would grow up to make him proud.

"That is what is normal among gods?" Kranz asked. "No. Most do not bother. But this is my one and only son. I will not lose him to mortality," Lunark replied.

"Won't you eventually, lose your husband, to mortality?" Mari asked, still admiring the child.

"No. I had the Lord make him one of us to deal with my father's pettiness." Lunark said it as if it were little more than an afterthought. Something that was easily done because she was herself, and her husband was her husband.

Frankenstein confirmed her words, "It's why, you won't hear from me, after today."

His son was a God. Did that mean he needed to add his image to the pantheon? Kranz didn't know.

"Here," Frankenstein took out a pouch filled with Gold, handing it to his father. It was the same one he'd been given when he was told not to return. He had no use for it now that he was a God, and he made sure to replace what he'd used.

Lunark picked up their child, it was time to leave. They'd done as her husband had wished. Now was time to begin their life together properly.

"Goodbye, I'll miss you both." Frankenstein hugged them both one last time, before leaving with Lunark, this wasn't his home anymore, and although he'd keep an eye on them, he could never meet them like this again.

Lunark rocked Tesamu. He was fussy from having been on the cold, hard floor. “Let’s go home, love.”

The three of them headed home, it was good, to be home. Frankenstein changed his form, giving himself Antlers, and Angel Wings. He twirled around for Lunark, "How do I look?"

"Not bad." She'd be sticking with her fur, of course, but... She stroked an antler. "Good work."

Frankenstein giggled slightly, "That tickles. Thank you, I wouldn't have been able to do any of this if you hadn't taught me how."

She leaned in for a kiss. "You are a God now. Knowing your own abilities is fundamental."

"Yes, I'll keep practising my abilities." He kissed her, before pulling her and their baby close, for a hug, wrapping his wings around them.

Tesamu fussed at being squished. He didn't like this!

He released them, from the hug, Tesamu was just so adorable. He leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. "I love you both."

"I love you both too."

The three of them headed inside, to enjoy their immortal lives together, in peace and away from any hardship. Frankenstein found the love he'd always wanted, Lunark got the family she longed for, and Tesamu grew up safe, happy and never wanting for anything.


End file.
